swaefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Hardy
|weight= |birth_date= 31 de agosto de 1977 |birth_place= Cameron, North Carolina |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= Cameron, North Carolina |debut= 2008 }} Jeffrey "Jeff" Nero Hardy (n. 31 de agosto de 1977 - ), más conocido como Jeff Hardy, es un luchador profesional estadounidense que milita en la WWE II, luchando en la marca SmackDown!. Desde muy pequeño, junto con su hermano Matt, mostró fanatismo e interés por la lucha libre de estilo extremo, llegando a crear en los 90s un grupo de lucha libre para aficionados en Carolina del Norte, llamado "OMEGA". Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment II 2008 Jeff debutó, al igual que muchos otros luchadores de la compañía el 21 de enero de 2008, durante las grabaciones del show semanal de RAW. Jeff, junto a Sting, consiguió derrotar a Triple H y a John Cena ganando tanto él como Sting una oportunidad de enfrentarse en Royal Rumble. Tras esto, Jeff fue derrotado por Sting en un Last Man Standing match, quedándose a las puertas de ser el primer Campeón de la WWE. Dos semanas más tarde, Jeff consiguió clasificarse para la Elimination Chamber de la marca RAW programada para el evento PPV No Way Out tras derrotar el 4 de febrero en RAW a Kurt Angle. Jeff fue eliminado en segundo lugar por John Cena tras haber entrado en la quinta posición. La siguiente noche, en RAW, consiguió derrotar a The Sandman ganando su primer Campeonato Hardcore, el cuál perdió un día después frente al propio Sandman en ECW on Sci Fi. En WrestleMania I, Jeff participó junto a CM Punk y John Cena en un Six-Man Hardcore Tag frente a Triple H, Randy Orton y John Morrison, pero su equipo fue derrotado. Además, poco antes participó también en el Cruiserweight's Open Invitational, pero fue eliminado en antepenúltimo lugar por John Morrison. Jeff optó a una lucha clasificatoria para poder convertirse en el Contendiente Nº1 por el Campeonato Intercontinental, pero fue derrotado por Eddie Guerrero. Una semana después, Jeff volvió a ganar el Campeonato Hardcore en una Batalla Real durante la edición del 8 de abril de 2008 de ECW on Sci Fi, pero lo perdió minutos después. Jeff participó en el King of the Ring Tournament, pero cayó en primera ronda ante Chris Jericho. Jeff participó en la edición del 23 de junio de RAW, en la cuál se celebró el Draft 2008. Justo antes de que Jeff participara en la 20-Man Interpromotional Battle Royal, era traspasado a SmackDown! después de que Edge ganara una lucha. En la 20-Man Interpromotional Battle Royal, Jeff ingresó al ring en 2º lugar, siendo eliminado también en 2º puesto por Rob Van Dam. En el evento End of Days Jeff, junto a su hermano Matt, consiguió llegar hasta las finales del Deuces Wild Tournament para coronar a los nuevos Campeones Mundiales por Parejas, pero fueron derrotados por Randy Orton & William Regal. En Unforgiven participó en la Elimination 6-Man Battle Royal por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero fue eliminado por Big Show en tercer lugar. Jeff continuó ganando durante algunos shows semanales el Campeonato Hardcore, hasta que en No Laws se enfrentó a Finlay en un Belfast Brawl, la cuál ganó Jeff. Tras entrar en un intenso feudo con JBL en los meses de octubre y noviembre, ambos se enfrentaron en Survivor Series, en un combate que se acabó llevando el propio Jeff. En el evento anual Tribute to the Troops Jeff consiguió derrotar a CM Punk. Antes de concluir el año, Jeff optó a una lucha por el maletín del Money in the Bank durante la edición del 26 de diciembre de SmackDown! ante Rob Van Dam, pero no pudo hacerse con el maletín. 2009 Jeff consiguió hacerse con una participación para el Money in the Bank Ladder match derrotando a Samoa Joe en un episodio de RAW. Tras esto, en WrestleMania II Jeff se consiguió alzar como ganador del Money in the Bank, el cuál empleó la edición de RAW del 13 de abril durante el WWE Draft Lotery por el Campeonato de la WWE ante el entonces campeón Rob Van Dam, justo después de la lucha de éste. En el Ring *'Movimientos Finales' ** 450° splash - Finales de los 1990s ** Extreme Twist of Fate (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam) ** Swanton Bomb (High-angle senton bomb) ** Twist of Fate (Front facelock dropped into a cutter) ** Whisper in the Wind (Rebounded corkscrew senton desde un poste sobre un oponente en pie) – 2008-presente *'Movimientos de firma' ** Compactor Clutch (Russian legsweep floated over into a double leg roll-up pin) ** Diving clothesline from off of a barricade ** Diving leg drop ** Double leg drop to the groin or midsection ** Double leg roll-up pin ** Leapfrog (Diving leg drop desde lo alto de un poste o escalera) ** Horizontal baseball slide ** Leg-feed spinning mule kick ** One-armed spinning sleeper slam ** Rope aided corner dropkick ** Sitout inverted suplex slam ** Sitout jawbreaker ** Slingshot crossbody ** Snap reverse STO ** Spine Line (Armlock cloverleaf) - OMEGA Campeonatos y logros *'World Wrestling Entertainment II' **WWE Championship (1 vez, actual) **WWE Hardcore Championship (4 veces) **Money in the Bank (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Turn del año - 2008, Heel's turn